In a modern society in which use of electronic devices is essential to everyday life, electronic devices respectively include input units. However, among such general input units, 2D input units, such as a keyboard, a mouse and the like, are not greatly improved. Further, portability and convenience of the input units need to be improved.
Thereby, an input unit which may satisfy both portability and convenience is required. Particularly, in order to meet the miniaturization trend of electronic devices, a new input unit needs to process various input values so as to sufficiently use functions of electronic devices as well as to have portability and convenience.